The Sickness Within Me
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Sequel to "May Be Something More" Elena has fallen ill and is slowly declining. Katherine has returned strictly for revenge. How can Damon save the woman he's worked so hard for? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wasn't going to take a lot of time in writing this just because of all the responses that I got for "May Be Something More" So I hope you like this story. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'm going to do my best. Enjoy the first chapter! Delana!

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

Elena's Point of View

I found myself getting sick all the time. I allowed myself not to be far away from a bathroom, so that meant no leaving the Salvatore house. That was Damon's rule though. I asked multiple times if I could just go home, but he didn't want me out of his sight. He was protective like that. Damon took me to a doctor to see what was wrong with me and all he said was that it was some kind of food poisoning. I believed it for a while until it never left my system. I was confined to Damon's bed with everything I needed surrounding me. Damon never left my side either. He was either curled up against me in bed or sitting beside me on the floor. I told him many times that he needed to go out and have a life, but he refused as usual. He needed to be with me if anything were to go wrong. Jenna came to visit, as well as Bonnie and Jeremy and Caroline. They were all so worried for me. I had seen many doctor's but still not one doctor could tell what was wrong with me. I didn't know if this illness was going to take my life or stay for a long time and then leave. I hoped it would just leave, but it seemed to be draining me of everything I had.

Bonnie was visiting me tonight.

"Bonnie isn't there some kind of spell that you can use to take this away from her?" Damon paced the room. The only thing he could ask for was for me to get better.

"I'm sorry Damon, there is nothing I can do, I don't think I spell would cure her," Damon slammed his fist up against the wall. I wanted to go to him and comfort him, wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't certain of that myself.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Bonnie crouched in front of me and pushed some hair out of my face. I felt around the aching spot in my body trying to think how I really felt. Compared to most mornings, I was doing better now. It always hit me really hard in the morning and dwindled during the night. It was a cycle that was wearing me down. It wasn't hard to tell from the look on Damon's face. It was covered with worry.

"I'm feeling a little better I guess," It was hard to get up and walk around, I needed help. I was slowly dying each and every day. It was killing Damon to see me like this and not be able to do anything about it.

"Bonnie, could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Damon lightly tugged on her arm wanting to talk to her alone. Of course it was about me, I didn't let it bother me too much.

"Is there anything we can do for her? Anything at all?" Damon pleaded with his eyes.

"I wish there was something that we could do. Whatever this sickness is it's killing her Damon and I don't know how much longer she has," Bonnie was hurting as much as Damon was.

"What about my blood? What if I gave her some of my blood, don't you think that would heal her?" Bonnie shook her head back and forth slowly.

"No I don't think so, whatever it is would just take over the blood. I'm sorry Damon but there is nothing we can do for her," She patted his shoulder and left without saying goodbye to Elena. Tears fell from the vampire's eyes. He was going to lose the woman he had worked so hard to get. The one he loved so much. She was just going to slip through his fingers. He wasn't going to have that. There must be something that he could do.

Bonnie was gone and it was once again just me and Damon. I lightly touched his face with the tips of my fingers. He held onto them tightly. Tears were very visible. It pained me to see him cry.

"Please don't cry for me Damon, I'm going to be just fine and we are going to figure a way out of this, I promise you. I will not leave you," I breathed. Staying up this late was exhausting on my mind and body. I couldn't do it anymore, not like I used to. He held my hand tighter. "I love you Damon," my eyes fell shut and felt his lips upon my forehead.

"I love you Elena, and I promise you that I'm going to do everything that I can to keep you alive," His fingers slipped from mine. I couldn't stay awake any longer, but I knew in the morning I would see him again. I was strong. That was something both Damon and I knew.

**Damon's point of View**

I slipped out of the bedroom letting her get her rest and energy for tomorrow. There Elena was dying in my bed and I wasn't doing anything about it. I didn't understand why my blood wouldn't heal her, why no medication or anything would take this sickness away. I poured myself a glass of scotch downed it instantly. That was repeated multiple times. When I was angry or upset I covered it up with alcohol. That seemed to do the trick.

"You know Damon, drinking and you don't mix very well, I've seen you when you have way too much alcohol in your system and you seem to get a little out of control," I had her pinned to the wall in seconds before she could make another move.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I wanted to snap her neck and throw her in the fire, but I didn't want to make too much noise because Elena was trying to sleep.

"I just wanted to check in with the murdering Salvatore brother, make sure he was still sane," I hated that she was smiling through al this. I wanted to slap it from her face.

"I'm fine thank you, now if you would kindly get out of my house," my grip around her throat loosened and within seconds she had me pinned against the wall now.

"It's too bad that Elena is sick. You know there is one way to save her, she doesn't have a lot of time left Damon before you know it she will be dead. Just like Stefan," Her face turned cold, dark and soulless.

"What have you done to Elena!" I tried to push her off me, but her strength was too much.

"Oh me personally, I've done nothing to her, but I may know a friend who happens to be a witch and may have happened to put a spell on her," If there was a spell put on Elena, then there might be something Bonnie could do to reverse that if I could just tell her about it and get this bitch off of me.

"And don't think that calling your own witch to get rid of the spell will do anything. There is only one thing for Elena," She leaned in closer, close enough that her lips were touching me ear. "And that is death. Just like Stefan," She pushed herself away from me and was gone in seconds. Katherine wanted revenge for Stefan's death and the only way she saw to getting that revenge was to take the love of my life away from me just like I had done her. She wasn't going to stop until her task was complete.

A/N: Short Chapter I know, but I just wanted to get this first one out to you all because I love you all so much :P I don't entirely know where I'm going with this story yet, but I have some pretty good ideas as what I want to happen. So stick around and I'll have the next chapter up in now time! Thanks again


	2. Please Stop

**Elena's Point of View**

The look of frustration on Damon's face was enough to tell me that there was something terribly wrong. I sat up slowly using as much strength as I could muster to prop my fragile body up and off the bed.

"Damon, what's going on? I heard something downstairs. Was that you?" I mumbled. He plopped down next to me. There was a look of defeat on his face. I rolled over and held his face in my hands.

"You need to tell me what's wrong, Damon," I felt his face with my fingers. His skin was smooth and warm. His skin was perfection.

"It was nothing Elena, just go back to sleep," He softly petted down my hair with that same expression on his handsome face. I wasn't going to get it out of him no matter how hard I tried. The only reason he wasn't telling me was because he didn't want me to worry. That never led to anything good really. If I wasn't informed, it usually didn't work out well.

"Damon if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to make you tell me," My hands slipped from his face down to his shirt slowly unbuttoning his buttons as carefully as I could. I was still rather weak and shaky and it took time for me to do these simple tasks. He seemed confused, he didn't get what I was doing, but this was the only way that I knew how to get information from him. He shuddered from my cold touch upon his chest.

"Elena what are you doing? His tone was soft but becoming rougher by the minute as my hands made their journey down his body.

"I'm only using the acts of persuasion," I grinned removing his belt and working on those dark jeans of his.

"Elena please don't do this. Now is not the time. Now is the time for you to get your rest and sleep okay," He picked me up by the shoulders and placed me back in my spot on the bed. I couldn't stop from smiling at what I saw in his boxers. It didn't take him long to get aroused. He looked down at what I was staring at and instantly turned bright red.

"Elena please for me, just try and get your rest," I heard what he was saying but I couldn't focus. I was entranced by the bulge in his boxers. I was like a small child again. When something of interest caught my eye, I wanted it. I wanted to play with it. So I simply reached out and grabbed it. Damon went silent but couldn't hold in the groan that had formed in his throat from my grope. Even more interested in his response I started pulling down his boxers to reveal Damon and his true self. I ran my hand down it slowly enjoying the hardness and smooth skin all at once.

"Elena please stop," He groaned his lids falling over his perfect blue eyes. I never thought those words would go together in one sentence. It was so unlike Damon.I had him trapped, there was no turning back now. I felt his member grow a little harder with each hand stroke. My insides burned to be touched by him. It had seemed like so long since we have had time to do anything. With me being sick and all I told Damon to stay away from me and not touch me. That was the hardest task of all for him. He told me that there shouldn't be any reason for him to get sick, but I wasn't going to risk it, if this sickness was fatal I wasn't going to have him getting sick either. I watched his face carefully. He was trying so hard not to give into me. His resistance was my pleasure.

"I'm not tired Damon, there is no way I'm falling asleep, not now," I lifted my body off the bed brushing my thigh over the tip of his member. He growled low in his throat thrusting his hips forward. My other hand ran over his chest feeling his muscled stomach and chest.

"Elena, please don't make me do something I'm going to regret," He breathed letting a small groan slide past his lips.

"You won't regret anything, I promise," he wasn't either.

You know those moments when you are trying to work on something, and you are concentrating as hard as you can but there are just other things distracting you at the time being. That's what was happening right now with me. I was trying to focus on why I was sick in the first place, but it was hard to do that when there was a vampire making sweet love with you at that very moment. I wouldn't really call it making love though. Damon had a tendency to be rough with me. I kept egging him on, begging him to go faster. He listened to every word to. Each time he entered, he hit a certain spot within me causing me to cry out his name.

"Elena, do you know how bad you are?" His eyes bored into my own. He kept a steady pace with his hip movements. That's something that Damon was best at. His very stare made me shudder and inch closer to my climax. He held my hips in his hands pulling me to his body, rocking back and forth. His pace slowed down immensely from when he started. For whatever reason he was doing this, it was killing me. I gripped his shoulders pulling him down on top of me and bucking my hips up hoping he'd catch my hint that I wanted him to pick up the pace. His hand pushed the hair out of my face.

"I'm not going to be rough tonight Elena, you had me going there for a minute, but I'm going to try and control myself. You are sick and you're lucky that I'm doing this for you now," His member slipped in as he said this. I thought about it, him inside of me, another ripple of pleasure up my spine.

"Damon," I moaned slowly holding the n out a little longer. I then pushed myself off the bed and held him against me while grinding slowly. This was getting to him, I could see it in his eyes. Now for the last touch that would really push him over the edge. I kissed up to his neck finding one of the most sensitive spots on him not counting his male organs. There was one spot on his neck that when you kissed it just right he would practically go animalistic.

"Elena, please don't. Not there," was he begging me to stop? He knew what my goal was, and he wasn't going to stop me either because he was so damn greedy. My lips tenderly slid over his spot on his neck. My lips applied only a little bit of pressure and immediately I felt his pace quicken. I felt the groan vibrate from his throat.

"Elena," He breathed sending my heart pumping more blood quicker. Damon's slender fingers slipped into my hair massaging the back of my head. He knew my spots just as well as I knew his. This was no longer just about the sex, this was about pleasure. His hands were all over me as were mine all over him, touching every inch of skin that I could, finding all the good spots. Damon was already on the breaking point when I was kissing his neck, he didn't last long when I started kissing around his ear. We collapsed onto the bed together in a sweaty hot mess. I hadn't planned for my evening to go like this, I expected more snuggling and holding one another and him feeling bad for me being ill. I had altered his mood, by a lot.

I lay there panting, and that's when it hit me again. The terrible headache that felt like someone was jabbing a knife into my brain, a sick sensation, dizziness. I started to roll to get to the edge of the bed and accidentally rolled right out of bed onto the floor vomiting everywhere things got black after that. I wasn't sure what happened.

My head was still throbbing and it didn't smell right. It was brighter and I was in an uncomfortable bed. As soon as I was able to see what was going on, I was stunned. I was laying in what looked like a hospital bed in a hospital room of my own. I searched for Damon hoping to find him only to spot Bonnie.

"Where is he? Where is Damon?" I asked quickly hoping that he wasn't too far away. Bonnie came to my bed side gently taking my hand in her own.

"He went to your house to collect some things and inform Jenna and Jeremy. He shouldn't be gone long Elena," Her eyes were red from crying. I couldn't even remember what happened.

"What am I doing in here? What happened to me?" Damon would be the one to answer these questions, not Bonnie.

"What little Damon told me, he said that you threw up on the floor and then started having some kind of seizure," I looked down at my arms and covered up lower half. I flipped my arms around and back and forth. I was so pale. I thought I just was pale in my face, but it was affecting me everywhere. Whatever this illness was it was killing me and I didn't know how much time I had left.

"What's wrong with me Bonnie," I started sobbing uncontrollably. She was holding me tightly in her arms. Whatever I had, I didn't want her to get so with as much strength as I could muster I tried pushing her away.

"Don't get near my Bonnie, I don't want you to get sick either," She continued to hold me, she didn't care what I said.

Jeremy and Jenna had come not but 5 minutes later joined with Damon. He was hurting real bad. I could see it in his eyes and it wasn't hard to see it on his face. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't very certain of that myself.

"Oh Elena, how are you feeling?" Jenna was on the other side of the bed lightly brushing my forehead with the palm of her hand. From the looks of it, she had been crying as well. I never really knew how I was feeling. When I told myself that I was feeling fine, well the next minute I just ended up throwing up and apparently having a seizure.

"I'm, ok," I lied. I didn't know how I was. I wanted to get out of here and go back to Damon's home and just live out the rest of my life in his house, in his bed with him next to me. I didn't want to go in some hospital bed. The doctor came in and told me that I had in fact had a seizure and that there was really no explanation to this or anything that was going on with me. No one knew what was wrong with me. It was so random it was just like someone had cast a spell and made me sick. I was drifting off to sleep, everyone except for Damon had left. They wanted to keep me over night just to make sure that I was going to be alright. He didn't sleep I don't think, because when I woke up the next morning he was still in the same place and aimlessly reading a magazine.

"You know you need your sleep just as much as I need mine Damon," I spoke softly. He put his magazine down, pulled a chair right up next to the bed sat there and held my hand.

"I will not sleep until I know you are okay Elena," His crystal blue eyes pierced into my own.

"Good morning Ms. Gilbert, it's time for breakfast, and it would seem that you have a visitor that wants to see you," This nurse was thin and young, she had an annoying tone to her voice and a perky smile that was just way too fake. Why couldn't I get one of those sweet plump old ladies that knew how to take care of people? "Would you like me to send her in? She says she's your twin sister," I felt the blood drain from my face. There was only one person who would say such a thing. Katherine.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support and everything! I can't believe everything I got for this story! You don't know how happy you people make me! Sorry this chapter took a little longer, been trying to study for a bunch of tests coming up in school. But I've been writing this every day and finally got the time to finish it today! Hope you like it :D


	3. Everything

Elena's Point of View

Damon got defensive, I just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to stir up any trouble in the hospital. That was the last thing that we needed.

"Could you send a message to this woman telling her that we do not want her to come in here and see Elena, if you would kindly tell her that, it would really help us," Damon was struggling to keep control now. I wanted to go to him, but of course I was confined in this bed.

"Well if she is your sister I really think she wants to see her," The nurse was going to be difficult and Damon was losing his patients very quickly. He strained not to yell or use compulsion.

"I will just go talk to her myself. Elena don't worry I'll be right back," He shot back at me and dashed out of the room in search for Katherine.

Damon's Point of View

There she was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room with a magazine in her hands. She looked like a regular person sitting here so nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" I was trying not to make a scene, the acid that leaked from my voice wasn't hard to hear. Katherine really knew how to press my buttons and she was doing it right now by acting as calm as she was.

"I was just going to check in on Elena make sure that she was feeling alright, how is she doing by the way?" Katherine cocked her head to the side smiling.

"You need to leave. Now, before this becomes a problem," I wanted to rip her head from her body and leave it at that, if there weren't so many people around. "Why don't we take this outside," I suggested. She stood inching closer to me. Her heels clacked against the tile flooring.

"I don't think I'm ready to kill you just yet. You know actually I don't want to kill you at all, you know who my target is Damon, and you also know that I always get what I want," She ran her fingers down my shoulder. I caught her hand before it pulled away twisting it in the wrong direction. It wasn't as noticed as I thought it was going to be.

"You will not manage to get anywhere near Elena, not while I'm around," She just kept on smiling, there was no getting that smirk off her face.

"Don't worry Damon, I won't have to do anything at all. Like I said my witch will take care of things. I'm thinking that she only has a few day's left to live," Katherine jerked her hand out of mine taking a few steps back. "So why are you standing out here arguing with me?" I looked back towards where Elena's room was and looked back to Katherine and she was gone.

Elena's Point of View

Damon came rushing back in with an exasperated expression on his face.

"What happened? Where is Katherine?" He was at my side instantly holding on tightly to my hands.

"I don't know, but she's not going to harm you, I swear on my life. I will not have that," His blue eyes stared deeply into mine. I loved the way my heart skipped a beat when he said something that he really meant. This was one of those times. I could see how much he was going to protect me.

Jeremy and Jenna came back later in the evening and they stayed until the doctor released me. I was well enough to go home.

"Damon, it's really sweet that you have been looking out for her for this long of time, but I think it's time for Elena to come home now," I had to agree with Jenna. I loved Damon, more than I've ever loved anyone and I knew my safety was the most important thing to him, but I missed my family. I desperately wanted to be with them. Damon looked like he was about to protest or throw a fit, I wasn't sure which.

"Damon, I agree with Jenna," I took his hand squeezing it just enough.

"Do you mind if I talk to Elena alone for a moment," Damon got out through thin lips. He hated the fact that I wouldn't be with him. Jeremy and Jenna stepped out of the room.

"Elena, I don't want you leaving my side, if you go home, it will be much easier for Katherine to get to you," It wasn't like he couldn't stay with me all the time at my house. It would probably start looking weird to Jenna. I rested the side of my face against his hand.

"I know you're worried about my well being, but Jenna and Jeremy are going to be there," That's when I trailed off. With me being there with the both of them, Katherine would stop at nothing to get to me. Even if that meant killing them both. I slowly covered my mouth and Damon noticed my realization.

"You see why it would be best if you stay with me at home?" I loved the way he called it home, as if it belonged to both of us. I slowly rubbed my arms up and down. Something didn't feel right. I didn't like being home alone with Damon when Katherine was trying to get me, I feared something would happen to him, even though it was her who was after me. I didn't like it.

"Damon, could I ask you something?" I asked as he helped gather my clothes. I was finally leaving this place and I had talked to Jenna about staying with Damon and that she was welcome to visit whenever she wanted. She understood even though it pained her for me to be away for such a long time.

"Sure, as long as it's not something stupid that could end in your death," He did that thing with his eyes again that always made my heart stop. At least he was still semi humorous through all of this.

"Do you think I could maybe call Bonnie and Caroline to come and stay over at your house?" It was a risky idea just because Bonnie didn't like Damon or Vampires to begin with and she would be in a house with two of them.

"I don't really care as long as they stay out of my way and don't cause trouble," He threw my clothes into a bag that he had brought for me.

I sighed smiling. I was glad he wasn't freaking out right now, my thoughts drifted to Stefan. If it was him in this situation he would be panicking and being with me every single minute of every day. Damon was king of doing that, but he was being much more subtly than Stefan would have acted.

"Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" I spoke on the phone. Damon wasn't looking at me, but I knew he was listening in on the conversation.

"No, I'm not busy. How are you feeling? Are you going to get out of the hospital tonight?" She threw all these questions at me at once.

"I'm fine Caroline, I was just hoping that you could come over to Damon's tonight and we could spend some time together. I really need it," Even though I was sick, Damon was still allowing this.

"Sure no problem Elena, I'd love to, when do you want me?"

"As soon as possible, Damon and I are just leaving the hospital and I was going to call Bonnie too," There was a sort pause on the other end. Caroline was thinking the same thing that I was when I first thought of this idea.

"Do you think she will want to stay there when Damon and I are going to be there,"

"She better want to, if she is going to help us then hopefully she trusts Damon enough now to spend the night at his house," I was hoping to reason with her. Damon could be trusted because the only thing that he wanted to do is protect me. That's all he's ever wanted to do, it just took him a while to come around before he was devouring human's daily.

"Yeah, well I will see you soon Elena. I hope you are feeling better," I did another body check feeling everything in me. My stomach wasn't upset and it was a first that my head wasn't pounding, the only thing was, how long was it going to last like that?

"Bonnie? Yeah it's me Elena. I was hoping that you were free tonight so you could come over and spend some time with Caroline and I," I asked Bonnie over the phone, not mentioning just yet that it was going to be at the Salvatore home.

"Are you sure Elena? I mean you just got out of the hospital? Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"I'm feeling much better, Caroline and Damon both think that this would be a good idea for me," Damon didn't really think that but he was agreeing to it.

"Are you at Damon's house now?" She asked her tone a little lower than before.

"Yes I am Bonnie, but I want you to come over and spend the night. Damon thinks I will be safer at his house than with Jeremy and Jenna at my house and that was another reason I wanted you to come over so you could help protect me," I was worried for my friends well being because this was Katherine, but they all had supernatural powers that would help protect themselves and me. I felt safer when they were all together in the same house.

"Okay Elena, I'll come over, but just for tonight, I'm not going to stay there another night no matter how much you beg," I smiled closing the phone. Bonnie was loyal to her ancestors and wasn't going to be complete allies with the Vampire's. She was an independent.

"Can't wait to have the whole gang spend the night," Damon grinned and left the room with the bag and was soon back to come get me. One of the nurses brought in a wheelchair, but Damon thought he would make a scene and carry me out in his arms acting like a big strong male. Some people stared and smiled, others didn't bother with Damon's show.

When we got back to his house Damon tucked me into bed. I hated this, I wanted to walk around, but I knew my legs wouldn't allow it just yet. Damon leaned down in my face getting pretty close.

"How do you feel? Can I get you anything? A back massage? Glass of water? A kiss on the cheek?" He ran his hands up my sides and tickled them playfully. I giggled wiggling about in the bed.

"Damon stop," I tried to push his hands away, but with no success.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from you Elena," He crawled up on the bed with me and continued his tickling. With my wiggling about I was kicking randomly trying to push him off me because nothing else was working and I stopped Damon very quickly when the heel of my foot came in contact with something it shouldn't have. Damon was writhing on the bed in the fetal position.

"Ops! Sorry Damon are you ok," I touched his back lightly. He didn't move for a long time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you there," I was also trying to hold back a giggle, just because Damon was a vampire didn't mean that his private parts weren't sensitive.

"Elena... do you not want to have sex with me ever again or something," He let out slowly trying to get his breath back. I laughed at his statement.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to kick you there," He relaxed on the bed with his chest to the ceiling.

"They will be alright, I hope,"

"Are you two done in here?" Caroline stepped in. It was so good to see her. Her beautiful blond curls and that cute little smile.

"Sorry Caroline," She came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It looks like you're getting better," She reassured.

"She is getting better because she's with me," Damon cut in smiling now laying flat on his stomach. Caroline wasn't much of a fan of Damon either, but she was going to have to put up with him if it meant seeing me. The same went for Bonnie who walked in shortly after Caroline had.

"I'll let you ladies have the room to yourselves," Damon kissed the top of my head and left his room. Caroline and Bonnie were next to me on the bed instantly. We vowed to make this a fun night no mater how sick I was, I was going to manage.

A/N: Not much of a chapter really, not my favorite but an okay one :P hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for your amazing reviews and favorites and all that cool jazz! Happy Easter everyone. Here is your Easter treat from me :P Enjoy. Thanks again

Silenttearsgentletouches


	4. Come Back To Me

Elena's Point of View

"Elena, you have to tell me all about Damon! What is he like?" Caroline inched forward a little. I was pretty sure the last time that I talked to Caroline that she hated Damon with her life and never wanted anything to do with him. Now that I was involved with him she wanted to know every little detail. I grinned taking the bed sheets in my hands. I loved thinking about him.

"Well he's really protective over me, it's like I'm the only thing that matters to him. I've changed him. There is no doubt about that. He no longer kills and he's doing anything and everything to make me happy. It's like he's a whole other person," Stefan was lingering in the back of my mind. I didn't really want to talk about him just because it would bring back the sadness, but Damon was the one I loved and wanted to be with.

To my surprise, Bonnie was smiling too and listening in. As much of a witch that she was, she was still Bonnie and gossip girl talk like this was still interesting to her. Caroline seemed to lean in even closer going to whisper something.

"Do you guys, well you know," she couldn't keep the smile off her face and trying not to giggle. I shook my head back and forth.

"I don't think I know what you are talking about Caroline, would you please explain?" I teased. She threw a pillow in my direction.

"You know what I mean, do you and Damon you know have sex?" I felt myself turning red. I instantly thought of the last time that Damon and I had done something hot and steamy.

"Of course we do, this is Damon that we are talking about," They both laughed. I had a thought in the back of my mind that Damon was listening to every word of this conversation. I really didn't want to go into details about Damon and I's sex life but Caroline was really pressing it.

"What's he like? You have to give me the details Elena, Damon and I never really got very far because of well he bit me and yeah, so you need to tell me," Bonnie rolled off the bed not as interested in this topic as Caroline was.

"He's great Caroline ok that's all I'm going to tell you," I shoved a pillow in her face and plopped down on the bed snuggling up with the pillow. It smelled of him, a very strong scent of him. I loved the smell of Damon on my clothes.

"How great, what about his size?"

"No Caroline, would you keep it down? He can hear you very easily," That was none of her business.

"Is it weird being with him instead of Stefan?" Bonnie asked quietly sitting on the floor. I needed a little time to think about this. It wasn't really weird it felt normal to me.

"No, it's not weird. It feels natural being with Damon. There is so much more with him than there ever was with Stefan," I spoke softly meaning exactly what I said. Things with Damon flowed so nicely when I was with Stefan, everything seemed so complicated and complex. Nothing ever seemed to go right with us. This little ordeal with Katherine was just a minor setback with us right now. We would get over her and find a way to keep her from getting to me.

Bonnie and Caroline and I talked for about another hour, and Damon came in looking bored and slightly drunk. I thought he only drank when he was upset, but he didn't look too discouraged.

"Alright, everyone but Elena out," Damon jutted his thumbs behind him pointing to the door.

"Who says? Maybe we want to spend more time with Elena," Caroline butted in standing in front of me facing Damon.

"You've had plenty of time, she needs her rest now there are plenty of other rooms for you two to stay in, you are welcome to share one or have a bedroom to yourself, Elena will be staying with me tonight," I always stayed with Damon, but he was just pointing it out to be possessive either that or show off how much he meant to me.

Caroline and Bonnie traded looks between one another and rolled their eyes.

"Okay whatever you two, no funny business Elena because you know I can hear everything too," She flashed her pearly whites as she walked through the door. I wanted to throw something really hard at her face, but Damon kept me from doing something I may regret latter. I sort of wanted to stay with them in a room together, because that was the point of a sleepover, but Damon wanted to keep a sharp eye on me and make sure that I was alright. He couldn't stay with me when I was with Bonnie and Caroline sleeping, it was just awkward.

Damon threw his clothes off and got under the covers with me pulling me against his rock hard body. I hadn't expected him to be like this tonight. He buried his face in my hair breathing me in deeply.

"Why didn't you tell Caroline any of the juicy details about us Elena?" He mumbled. I pushed away from him but turned so we were face to face. I knew that he had heard the conversation. He was nosey like that.

"Because you and I both know that that is none of her business Damon, so why don't we just drop the subject," I was starting to feel my sickness kick back in. I was getting that weak feeling in my knees and my head was becoming very light, but that's when I noticed Damon's groin was pushing into my back side and his lips were at my neck kissing the tender spots. Maybe it wasn't my sickness that was causing me to feel light headed.

"How are you feeling Elena?" He breathed against my hot skin. Damon's hands were under the covers and their destination was right to my thighs. Damon being drunk also made him very horny.

"Um, light headed and weak in the knees," I breathed out feeling my eyes flutter to a close. I felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"I'd take it that's because of me am I not correct?" He asked sliding his hand up my thigh.

"I think it's because of you, but I'm not sure, it could be my sickness," He stopped and looked me in the eyes brushed some hair out of my face and looked completely hurt.

"We need to fix you, I don't know how much more of this I can take Elena," He kept stroking my face with just a few fingers. I could easily see that this was hurting him more than it was me. He knew the solution to my illness, but hadn't brought up the subject yet. It was on my mind too. I touched the side of his face with my fingers.

"Damon, I know what's on your mind. I can see it in your eyes and I know that when I look at you that's what you're thinking," He pulled his eyes away from my gaze.

"Elena, that's not something I'm willing to take away from you, I will not take your life away from you when you have so much to live for," He sighed. I took his face in mine.

"Damon, I might be able to make it alive through this sickness, whatever it is, it's killing me and you and I both know that," Neither of us knew how much longer I had to live, but it wasn't going to be long.

"Elena there is something I think you should know and that I should have told you before," Our eyes were locked.

"It's Katherine's doing. She has a witch and the witch cast a spell on you to make you ill, I don't know how much longer you have but I know there is a short time and if the only way to keep you alive is to change you, then that's what I will do. But I want you to make this decision for yourself," Damon was the type of person to act on idea's that he thought were best for himself and he never thought of anyone else. This was a changed Damon. There was a long moment of silence. The thought of losing Damon, and giving up because I felt like there was nothing more was a wooden stake through my heart already. I wasn't sure if I was ready to become a vampire, but I knew I wasn't ready to die. I had so much more to live for.

"Okay Damon, I've made up my mind. I want you to turn me,"

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I've been going through a patch of angry Sea Bass ! sorry Don't worry I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! :D Review please. Delena forever!


	5. Losing Your Memory

"Elena, you do realize what you are asking don't you?" He cupped my face in his hands gently searching my eyes for answers. I nodded slowly. I wasn't exactly sure if I was ready to become a vampire, but I figured there wasn't any other option for me other than death itself.

"Yes, I know what you are asking Damon, but this is the only way that I can stay with you forever," That was something I was willing to admit to him and myself without feeling bad about it. Before I kept it hidden when I was with Stefan. Now it was all out in the open and it was the only thing I could ever want. He continued to stare into my eyes and he pulled away quickly. Apparently the doubt was easy to see.

"Elena, I know this is something that you think you have to do and I can't be selfish with you. You don't have to do this for me," As hard as that probably was for him to say, it was very brave of him. He wasn't going to change me if he knew I didn't really want to. I stood with him, weak on my legs but managed to get to him carefully. I pulled his lips to mine softly not really thinking about my sickness.

"I want this Damon, I can't leave you. I'm not ready to leave and especially if I'm going to be bedridden for the rest of my life. I know the cons of being a vampire, but there are so many more pro's that take out all the cons," He rolled his eyes looking away. Again I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure about that Elena? How do the pro's win over the cons?" I will admit that it took a little bit of thinking before I could give him a proper answer.

"Being with you for starters, keeping my life, being with my family, getting to see the rest of the world and living for as long as I want," He of course knew that I wouldn't mention the con's

"You do know the cons right?" He stroked my hair softly with the palm of his hand. "Blood thirsty, losing the human family, not being able to go out in the sunlight,"

"I can just ask Bonnie to make me a ring," He stopped to look at me. "Why do you not want me to become a vampire?" I questioned. This took him off guard a little bit.

"I do, but I want to make sure you're mentally ready for it," He kissed the top of my head not looking forward to killing me. That part was going to be harder than both of us could comprehend. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this right now, not with Bonnie and Caroline in the house. It was a personal thing and I wanted to do it alone with Damon. Again, who knew how much time I had left.

"I know I'm ready Damon, you don't have to worry about me. Please just feed me some of your blood and then I don't know twist my neck or something," He climbed out of bed pouring himself a drink. I hated it when he drank, but I was slowly pulling him out of the habit. "Do you really have to drink Damon? Is this situation too much for you to handle?" I questioned. He set the glass down loudly and was back in front of me instantly.

"Yes Elena, the thought of me killing you really isn't the easiest thing in the world," I gulped not keeping eye contact. He was right even if it did mean that I was coming back a vampire it didn't make it any easier to kill the woman you loved. I wrapped my arms around his waist keeping him locked in my embrace for a long time.

"I know it's not going to be easy Damon, but it all matters if I'm going to live or die," His chest was cool and hard at the same time. It was comforting and I found myself thinking that I could lie here all night. He patted my hair down in long smooth strokes.

"Damon. Can I ask you something?" I mumbled against his smooth skin.

"Mmhm,' He kind of sighed. I heard him speak through his chest.

"If I had your blood in my system and then you drank from me until I was dead would I still be able to come back a vampire?" I questioned him. That would probably be the easiest way to die just because it would be somewhat sensual and the natural way to die by the hands of a vampire. He pulled my face up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah you would come back a vampire, my blood would stay in your system, it would work fine," Then that was the way I wanted to go. I wanted to die in his arms.

"Would you want to do that to me Damon? I mean you wouldn't have to snap anything or do anything that would cause you any pain. Besides I think it would be sort of romantic," I felt myself blushing. He played with my hair a little and grinned.

"If that is what you want Elena, then I would be more than happy to do that and you are right, It would be easier for me to take your life," He grinned and pressed a kiss to my forehead lovingly. Of course this act wasn't going to be preformed until we were alone. I knew Bonnie wouldn't like the idea of me being changed into a vampire even if it did save my life. All of her closest friends being vampires would just tear her apart. Damon pulled me back into bed with him. I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to go to Bonnie and Caroline and tell them everything that's happened to me and just talk like we used to before I got involved with Vampires.

"Just sleep now Elena, we'll talk more about this in the morning," He lightly pressed my head to the pillow and inched closer to me making sure that almost every inch of him was touching me. It didn't really bother me but made me feel even more protected.

I woke in the middle of the night, my stomach churning. My body wasn't going to take too much more of this. I leaped out of bed heading to the toilet once more. Damon noticed my absence right away and was holding me gently from behind.

"Just go back to bed, I'll be fine," I mumbled sniffing softly feeling the ache in my bones and light headed. He stepped away from me but kept his eyes locked on me.

"Elena, I know this probably isn't the best time for this, but I don't know how much more you're body can take," Damon cleaned my face with a wash cloth and picked me up with ease. I must have been light, I could feel it. He placed me on the bed and pulled my nightgown off leaving me naked.

"Damon, no what are you doing?" I tried to cover myself up but I fell into sort of a trance when he removed his boxers and lowered himself down onto me. Little moans slipped past our lips. My fingers lightly gripped his back for support. I didn't really understand what was going on, but I couldn't think straight because Damon slipped his hard member into me.

"Damon," his name slipped past my lips and he growled low digging his hips into mine. "What's," His lips crashed against mine before I had a chance to get another word out. He pulled away panting.

"Don't speak, please don't say another word, I'm going to make it all better," Another quick pelvic thrust by him sent my mind spinning almost pushing me over the edge. Damon didn't slow down his pace for an instant and the next thing I knew I had already reached my peak and I was crying out for him.

Bonnie's Point of View

I heard screaming from a few rooms ago. I wasn't sure what to make of them but I knew it was Elena and the first thought that came into mind, was that she was in some kind of trouble. I dashed to where I heard her scream. Damon wasn't ever going to hurt her, I knew that. But something may have happened to Damon and Elena may have needed my help, so I stormed into the room without thinking of what I may encounter. As soon as that door flew open I caught sight of a very naked Damon on top of a very naked Elena. That wasn't the thing that made me throw Damon from Elena though. It was the fact that he was draining her dry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon hissed. He was back on the bed covering himself up. Elena was already out.

"What have you done to Elena? You killed her didn't you," I felt the tears start to drip from my eyes and my anger took over. I threw Damon from the bed again smashing him up against the wall in furry. The only thought that was running through my head at the time was that he was going to pay for the things that he had done.

"Bonnie, no stop, what are you doing?" Caroline was at my side pulling me from the room. I wasn't going to move one inch until I knew Damon was dead. Caroline shoved me out of the door sending me flying. "Bonnie, what's going on? What are you doing?" Caroline was restraining me from going back into Damon's room.

"It's Damon Caroline, I just saw him drinking from Elena and she wasn't breathing. He killed her Caroline," The tears rolled freely. I was in too much anger to think things through and understand what was really going on.

"Bonnie, you know Damon would never kill Elena, he loves her too much to ever do such a thing. I know what he was doing," Caroline paused looking through the door. Damon was fully clothed and looked pissed off.

"What do you think you were doing barging into my room like that?" Damon was inches from, me and the only thing stopping me was Caroline.

"I heard Elena scream and I thought there was something wrong, now you tell me what you were doing to Elena before I kill you," Damon looked like he was about to do the same to me.

"I was killing her, but don't worry she'll be awake shortly I promise," I used my powers again and threw him back into the room and on the floor.

"Bonnie stop it! He did it to save her," Caroline yelled again. I was done with him, Elena was going to come back a vampire. She was the only friend that I had that wasn't one and Damon of course took that away from me. I wasn't going to let him live no matter what happened to Elena. He lost my respect and the right to live from me a long time ago. Now it was all coming into play.

A/N: Intense chapter! :D I like it though and I enjoyed writing it. Don't have too much to say other than I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Love you all so much


	6. Heightened State of Mind

I felt myself wake with a jolt sitting upright in what I remembered to be Damon's bed. I couldn't seem to remember a whole lot, only that right now I was naked. Damon was half way across the room and ready to launch himself at someone. That someone was Bonnie.

"Elena!" Damon was right at my side in one quick flash touching my face, looking into my eyes making sure that I was ok. "Are you alright?" He checked not paying attention to Bonnie who was getting closer and the anger on her face wasn't going away.

"Caroline, go get a bag of blood from the fridge downstairs," Damon didn't turn his eyes away from me. He kept those baby blues locked on mine. He wasn't leaving my side for a second.

"Damon, why am I naked?" He pulled the covers over my quickly not to expose me too much. "I don't understand one minute you where well you know and now I don't understand what's going on," My head was spinning and all I wanted was some answers to what was really going on. He caressed my face gently.

"It's okay Elena, don't worry. Caroline is coming up with some blood and you will be just fine," His words and his tone was very promising, but that still didn't answer my question.

"Is she going to be turned into a vampire?" I averted my eyes to where the voice came from. It was Bonnie who still kept her distance from the bed. Damon threw a quick glance over his shoulder at her.

"Not if you don't calm down and let me take care of her," He hissed protecting me with his body.

"Damon, please relax. Bonnie, I know why he did this and it probably wasn't smart of him to carry this out right now and without saying anything to you, but it's something that had to be done, otherwise I don't think I would have made it," Bonnie looked as if tears were about to spill from her eyes at any second. "Please understand that there is really nothing different about me, and Damon and I are both going to make sure that I keep under my best behavior and not kill anyone, that's not what I wanted to do," It wasn't something that I had talked to Damon about, but I was going to have to go with the way that Stefan handled and just avoid it, but from the odd confused look that he was giving me tells me that that's not something he will be willing to do for me. Anything that reminded me of his brother I wasn't supposed to talk about.

"I'm sorry Elena," Bonnie ran through the door and she was gone just like that. I reached out for her, but there was no use now. She hated that I was a vampire, she hated the fact that all her friends were now her enemy's. It was going to take some time for her to get used to this. Damon cradled me against his chest. Caroline passed the blood to Damon and let us be. This was something personal and something that Damon wanted to do by himself. I was his property. He was hesitating, gently touching the side of my face, as if he was getting one final glance of me as a human.

"You know there won't be much of a difference in me right Damon? I will just drink blood like you and well I'll be healthy again. It's not like you are losing any part of me, if anything you are gaining so much more," I felt my head move forward as our lips brushed each other's gently. His eyes fell shut and a smile toyed at the corners of his lips.

"I just want to make sure that you are ready for this," I removed myself from his arms sitting up on my knees taking the bag of blood from his hand. The thought of drinking blood was a little repulsive, but it was a taste that I was going to have to soon get used to. Damon had learned to control his vampire side, he no longer went out and randomly killed someone just for the hunt. I hadn't seen him act like that in a long time, most of the time he was relying on a blood bank and he seemed to be doing just fine. I didn't want to be like Stefan and just drink animal blood all the time. I wanted to be like Damon and if I was going to be a vampire I was going to do it the right way. I ripped the top of the blood bag off tossing it to the floor. The rust smell it my nose and all other senses were lost. My mind was completely focused on the blood before me. I couldn't seem to control it and I found myself draining the blood bag until there was nothing left. Damon sat back in the bed watching me carefully, pondering my next move. I felt a sudden abrupt change in my face and my teeth. The need for blood. My canines became sharp as knifes and the veins under my eyes were protruding from my face. I touched the bumpy veins with my fingers already knowing what I looked like without a mirror. I was a monster just like Damon. There was still no movement, for I was facing the door away from Damon, I wasn't sure what to do now other than the transition was complete.

"How do you feel?" His warm voice broke the silence. Damon's hand ran over my bare soothing me gently. I took a moment to check how I was feeling, feeling for some kind of difference in me. Could seem to pin point that difference. I felt like nothing happened. I turned to Damon catching his blue eyes. For one thing, everything seemed so much brighter, I could hear every creak of the house and also there was something else burning through my non beating heart. That feeling was love. That was the human side of me that I was feeling. I was on top of Damon in a flash catching him off guard.

"How did I do that?" I giggled touching his face with my fingers, the feeling of his skin on mine was a new experience. All my senses where heightened and I was enjoying every minute of it. I dashed from the bed and went to look for clothes. I wanted to test my new ability's there was plenty of woods to roam and run around. Damon simply sat back in bed watching my every move enjoying me trying to figure things out on my own. This was a life changing experience and he wasn't going to miss it either. I dashed to the window in a shift blur touching the cold glass with my fingertips. I wanted to run through the night air and really feel alive even if I was sort of dead. I was going to embrace the fact that I was a monster and a cold blooded killer. There were many more pro's than there were cons.

"I want to run Damon, " I grinned almost making it out of the doorway before his tall frame blocked me from moving forward. His naked chest took me off guard and distracted my thoughts. I found myself wanting to touch and feel every inch of this male's body. The thought of wanting to run around as a vampire had fled when his warm musk scent filled my nose. It was intoxicating making it difficult to breathe correctly.

"Have a hard time keeping your thoughts straight miss Gilbert?" He cocked his head to the side and started back me up slowly. His crystal blue eyes never leaving mine putting me in what felt like a trance, but he wasn't compelling me. He wasn't old enough to do that, only Original's had the ability to do that.

"Ho.. how do you move so fast?" I found myself stumbling over the words and then suddenly falling back into his bed. Crawling up on top of me like the predator that he was, his gaze never faltered. Even though my heart had stopped beating, it felt like it was running a mile a minute and I couldn't really control the way my rapid breathing was so loud. I was embrassing myself for the first time in front of this gorgeous vampire that was now mine. Everything was so heightened and when the side of his hand ran down the length of my body it sent wave after wave of tingling electricity through me. I couldn't comprehend how he even had the ability to have this kind of effect on me. Damon lowered his mouth down so that it was right next to my ear, whispering so softly and so gently that it almost made me moan aloud.

"When vampires feel sexual desire towards their mate, it's heighten to an extreme level that not even you can understand," His hot breath on my neck sent sparks down my back causing a hot flash to roll through my body getting the blood pumping and arousal to spark in the lower half of my body.

"," my voice quivered as he went to removing my clothing once more. I couldn't get enough of this man and I wanted to test out my new self with him in this kind of way. I wanted to see if he meant was true that my sexual desire was really heightened.

Damon dipped his lips to the base of my throat. His kiss was slow, sensual and hit all the right places making my body writhe and squirm beneath him. I felt those smooth lips curl into a smirk at my very obvious response.

"Elena, if you are trying to hide the way I make you feel, it doesn't seem to be working very well," He grinned up at me slipping his fingers into my jeans, tugging them down ever so slightly revealing more naked flesh for him to kiss. His other hand worked on hitching up my shirt massaging my skin with his smooth crafty hands. It seemed like he knew all the right spots to touch and massage. He was some kind of expert. I let him have his fun with me, touching me pleasuring me by kissing up and down my stomaching, teasing my nipples with his tongue. I wasn't ready to admit how much of a pleasurable high he was giving me, I wasn't really sure what was going on right now, the only thing that I was fully aware of was that the way Damon was touching me must have been illegal in some part of the world.

A/N: hee hee! Sorry for the cliffhanger there people. I wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I hate making you guys wait! So here is the next chapter more to come, there may be possible smut in the next chapter… not sure yet! :D Thanks again for all the reviews and comments! I love you all so much keep them coming!


	7. Sexual Encounters of a Vampire

Panting was the only thing that I could seem to be able to do right now. Damon couldn't seem to keep that grin off his face. He loved to have complete control over me. It was one of his most favorite things. To be the dominant one. He brushed my hair to the side of my face taking me in completely.

"Elena, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He groaned above me, his eyes were everywhere on me making sure that he didn't miss any part of me. Frankly it was making me feel a little self conscience, like there was something wrong with me that he had the need to continue looking me up and down as if I was some kind of prize.

"I think you may have mentioned it, but if you don't keep your eyes on mine, I may go insane," I jerked his chin over so his eyes could line up with mine. A childish grin was on his face. He was acting so innocent. I wasn't really used to this Damon.

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to take my eyes off you, but you're just so radiant that I want to take all of you in," He dove down on top of me his face in my stomach kissing the pale skin. As much as I wanted him to continue his pleasuring, other things needed to be taken care of with Bonnie and I. I removed myself from the bed in a flash before Damon could do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I can't do anything until I talk with Bonnie, I can't leave her like this. I have to let her know that I still care about her and there is nothing wrong with me," I threw on a jacket and got ready to leave. I knew that she hadn't stayed here. She either went home or ran away. I was hoping that she just went home, but sometimes you never knew what to expect with Bonnie.

"Elena, can't you just talk to her in the morning and come back to bed with me?" Damon wined rolling around in bed still not fully clothed which I would admit was a nice view from where I was standing. I strolled over to him nearly hanging off the bed. I rubbed his chest slowly.

"Nope. I need to talk to her now or things won't be the same in the morning. Besides you have all eternity with me," I flashed a smile once more throwing my clothes on. I think this must have been the most that I've taken and put on my clothes.

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," He threw the sheets from his body and went to put a shirt on. As much as I wanted Damon to come with me, it probably would be better to just go alone. I knew Bonnie didn't want to deal with more than one vampire.

"I think you should stay here Damon, as much as I want you to come with me, I need to deal with Bonnie alone, you're not her best friend if you didn't remember," Damon was only doing this for me because he wasn't much of a fan of Bonnie after a few of the things that she had done to him. She was only getting back at him for all the wrong that he had done. Neither of them were great friends. Damon threw out his bottom lip pouting. I stepped closer taking that bottom lip in my teeth lightly nibbling on it. He tasted so good, it was intoxicating and making it harder for me to just leave.

"Your too cute for your own good," A quick peck and I was gone before he could stop me with his charm. I really needed to settle things with Bonnie, she was the only close friend that I had and I wasn't going to lose her.

I rushed to the one spot where I thought I would find her. She was home of course and it took her a while to answer the door. It looked like she had been crying.

"Bonnie, I think we need to talk," I wasn't sure how angry she was with me right now. Even though it wasn't really my fault and she shouldn't be mad at me. It was Damon who changed me. She slowly opened the door a little more to let me in, but I wasn't able to get through the doorway. It was like there was an invisible glass door there preventing me from entering.

"Bonnie, you're going to have to invite me in for me to enter your home," She hesitated before speaking again.

"Maybe we should just talk somewhere else," She stepped out of her home and started walking.

"Bonnie, I know you're not happy about this, and I'm sorry if I've hurt you but you have to understand that there was nothing else that could have been done. Would you rather have me dead instead?"

"Elena, you don't understand do you. You are dead and I just can't understand why you wouldn't ask me to do a spell or something. I'm your best friend and you went to Damon instead of me," She paused and stared at me for a long time. "You know that I'm always going to be here for you Elena no matter what happens. It's just not going to be easy for me to get used to you being a vampire. It seems that you get closer and closer every day to becoming just like Katherine," That was a low blow and stunned me that it came from her. I was nothing like Katherine and I never was going to be anything like her. I paused letting her walk on. I never knew Bonnie to be so cruel.

"How can you say something like that? You know that I'm nothing like Katherine even if I am a vampire. I'm not her and I will never be," she didn't have anything else to say it seemed. Our friendship was on the edge and she wasn't going to do anything more. She was just like my Uncle John. Once she had her mind set on something, there was no changing it. This was one of those things. I ran back to the boarding house where Damon was in his room taking a nice hot bath. I would have thought that he would have been asleep by now. He was resting in the bubbles with a glass of blood in his hands.

"Back so soon? I would have waited to take a bath until you got back but I wasn't sure how long you were going to be," His hair was all matted down from the water and his skin seemed to glow from the water rolling off it. He was truly a beautiful creature. I didn't want to talk. I wasn't in the mood, because it seemed like whenever I spoke, no one was listening. I threw my clothes off again right in front of Damon who was already nude in the bubble bath. Stripped naked in the flesh and crawled into the warm water with him. His eyes never left my body as I joined him in the tub. He was stunned by my move.

"Elena," He moved back slightly as I moved my body between his legs. My hips brushed against his member making it harder in a short period of time. Damon wasn't counting on me being so assertive.

"Don't talk Damon. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. You know what I want," I moaned slipping him into me under the water. It was a quick fluid motion that left us both groaning in response. I pressed my body to his feeling his smooth skin under mine. Our lips collided and our tongues tangled together. He tasted of the sweet wine that had now spilt to the ground outside the tub. My hips rolled and rocked against his slowly. I wasn't expecting this and neither was he, it just sort of happened. I needed something to release the tension and anger from Bonnie. I gripped the back of the tub behind Damon thrusting myself onto him with a faster pace. His heavy breathing sent chills up my spine making me move faster.

"God, Elena," He groaned sliding his hands down my body, groping my ass and pulling me onto him. The water sloshed back and forth some of it spilling out. A grin crossed my face, another quick motion and I was off of Damon and out of the tub. I wanted him to chase me. I now lay naked, wet and aroused on top of his bed.

"Your asking for it Gilbert," Damon's speed impressed me for he was above me within seconds sinking his body down into my own. We linked together so easily and moved just as easily. It was as if our bodies were meant to be together. Like a puzzle of some sort. My mind went blank when Damon took control of how fast we were going. He always loved being in control.

"I love you Elena," He pushed the hair away from my face, panting and gazing into my eyes. I shouldn't have looked because I never looked away after that and the next thing I remember was one little quick push on my most sensitive internal spot making everything go white, all thoughts lost and pleasure coursing through every bone in my body. I gripped his shoulders hanging on for dear life and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Damon!" He collapsed on top of me panting and gasping. My first sexual encounter as a vampire, and it was perfection.

A/N: I don't like this chapter. I don't know why I just don't - Sorry it took so long to update and all. I'm gonna try my best to get the next chapters up sooner. I won't promise anything because the end of school is coming up and I'm gonna be busy! So thanks again everyone for your reviews and reading! Love them so much. Gonna come out with a new Delena story soon. Probably in the next few days I'll have it up for yall to read :P Thanks again. Please review. Sorry for the short chapter too.


	8. Intentions

"_You thought that you were going to make it alive didn't you?" Her cool crisp voice rang through my ears. Her brown curls bounced slightly as she inched towards me. I was frozen on the spot. I told myself that I needed to get out of there before she made her move, but my feet wouldn't budge. _

"_Don't think that you being a vampire will change anything Elena," In a flash, Katherine had my by the throat pinned up against the wall. I tried to shove her off, but to no avail. Katherine was older and more powerful than I would ever be. I watched carefully for a moment to make my move, her eyes shifted to the side where I spotted Damon. He stood in the corner of the room unable to do anything. _

"_Damon! Help me," He wasn't looking at me though. He was staring at Katherine with a look that he only gave to things that he desired. I watched, horrified as he made his way over to her taking her face in his hands and pulling her lips to his. The kissed passionately in front of me. I felt my heart break and tears slip down my cheeks. Why would he hurt me like this? I questioned myself wondering if it's something I did. _

"_It's not you Elena, it's just my feelings for Katherine, they never left. I'm so sorry," He looked hurt, but not as hurt as I felt. I wanted to scream and rip her heart out. I still wasn't able to move, it was as if my feet were nailed down to the floor. I watched again as Damon kissed her with passion that I thought he only used on me. Katherine grinned at me. _

"_Don't worry, it's only a dream," _

I gasped awake nearly flying from the sheets. I quickly scanned the room looking for any traces of Katherine.

"Elena, honey what's wrong," It felt like my heart was racing in my chest, but it wasn't. She couldn't be too far away for there is no way that she could control my dreams like that without being near. Damon's hand was on the small of my back rubbing gently trying to calm me down. I couldn't be calm, not when I knew Katherine's intentions.

A/N: I know! This is the shortest chapter that I'm ever going to make I swear! But I didn't want yall to think I gave up on this story. This is sort of like a teaser chapter for the story :p hope you like it :D I'm looking forward to writing more. Thanks again everyone for all your support. I really do appreciate it


	9. Here We Go Again

The dream that I had last night really bothered me. I couldn't stop thinking of it. Damon noticed from the minute that I woke up that there was something bothering me. He didn't mention it though, I figured he would find the right moment to bring it up with me. Right now, I needed to try and talk some sense into Bonnie and then plan a trip with Damon to get out of this town. I loved where I lived, but not with a vampire who looked exactly like me living it to. She was also trying to kill me, so that's why Damon and I thought it would be best to get out of her and take some time for just us where Katherine would never be able to reach us. There was only one small little problem.

"Damon, I don't think she'll make me one, she hates me for who I am and what I did, why would she help me," I was starting to feel like going to Bonnie for anything was just a lost cause.

"Because Elena, you're her best friend and I know she cares about you, she can't possibly just toss you aside for who you may be on the outside," Damon had a really good point there but I didn't think she was going to be willing to make me a ring. "Elena, if we don't do this, then you may never have your best friend back and you won't be able to walk in the sun,"

Damon covered me and hauled me into his car I stayed hidden from the sun as we went to Bonnie's home. Her car was still there so she was still home.

"Bonnie, it's me Elena, I need to talk to you please," I begged that she would come out and talk. I needed my best friend as much as she needed hers.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk to you?" She questioned me at the door staying right where she was and not letting me in.

"Bonnie, I don't understand how you can be so bitter, please you need to hear me out. It's Katherine and she's still coming after me. She wants me dead for what happened to Stefan and I need your help, please Bonnie," I felt tears spring to my eyes. She sighed in defeat pulling the door back.

"You may come in Elena," She spoke softly but her eyes turned bitter when looking at Damon. She wasn't going to let him in. "I don't trust you, so I think it would be better if you just stayed out here," Damon threw a fake sarcastic smile stepping back. Bonnie took me up to her room.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you, but it isn't any easier for me, I never wanted to be involved with vampires, not after what happened to Emily and Grams," This was killing her inside, but she couldn't just turn her best friend away. "This will be the last time that I help you Elena, because I want you to be safe and you're my best friend," She took a ring spoke in a language that I wasn't familiar with. The ring went up in the air and then plopped down on the bed.

"There, it's done. You can now walk around in the sunlight, this is for your safety Elena, maybe if it wasn't with Damon we could still be friends, but I don't trust him Elena," That much I understood. After everything that he had done in his past it was understandable. I pulled her into a quick hug not knowing if this was going to be the last time that I was going to see her.

"Thank you Bonnie, I know what I'm doing is right, I love him," She only nodded her head.

"I know you do, now you better get moving before Katherine tries anything else," A small smile crossed her features. God I was going to miss her. I plopped the ring down on my finger and was gone in a flash out in Damon's arms.

"It looks like you made things up with her then," I held my hand up in his face flashing my new ring. It wasn't like his, but in a way I kind of felt connected to him for now being able to walk in the sun. He tucked me under his arm and walked with me to his car

"Where shall we go miss Elena? We have everywhere in the world to go and all you have to do is say the words and we are gone," my heart ached at the thought of leaving this place behind, the one place where I grew up and had all my memories. I wasn't ready to leave it. Damon seemed to be able to read my mind.

"This isn't permeant Elena, this is only until we can get Katherine out of our hair and spend some alone time together," Damon cradled my face in his hands softly. The comfort and warmth leaked just from his stare. I melted in his hands relaxing.

"I know, it's just hard leaving this place after all these years," He rocked me back and forth in his arms playfully.

"I understand, but I did it once and I know you can too Elena, besides if we stay here you know that Katherine is going to try and do something," That brought thoughts of my dream right back to the surface of my mind. Being here would make things easier for her and it would only make it harder on Damon and I.

"Ok, let's go Damon, take me far away where I won't remember anything at all. All I want to do is spend as much time with you as possible,"So that's exactly what Damon and I did. We got in his car and drove. I didn't care where we went or how long it took, just as long as I was with him. I fell asleep with my head in his lap and my feet tucked under me. I was a vampire with the vampire that I loved.

Damon took me to Canada and we stayed in a cabin together. Made love every night and saw the falls. We left a week latter and we flew to Italy. We enjoyed fine wine and the sea. We stayed in Italy for over two weeks. Our next destination was Paris. This place felt like the city that never slept. At least in Europe that was. Damon took me up to the Eiffel tower and we kissed, took pictures and stayed in Paris for 3 days.

Damon and I hadn't been home for 3 months and as far as we knew, Katherine was no where to be found. Either she really had given up or decided to stay in Mystic Falls and wait for our return.

"Damon?" I questioned flopped out on the bed. We were currently in London enjoying the Brits.

"Yes love?" He threw a black shirt on attempting to button it up. It was a failed attempt, but Damon was never good at it to begin with.

"I don't ever want to go home, can't we just go back to Italy and live there forever?" Now that I was a vampire I was allowed to say forever because as far as I knew, I was going to live forever. He chuckled and joined me on the bed curling up right around me, burring his face into my hair. His touch still got to me. It didn't matter how long we had made love or how many times he touched me, it would never get old and I would always embrace it.

"That's entirely up to you Elena, I thought you didn't want to do anything like this?" I did remember saying that I wanted to go back home sometime, but now it didn't seem to matter, just as long as I had Damon at my side. Mystic Falls seemed like a place of bad memory's everything bad happened there, even though it was the place where I grew up and lived my human life. I was no longer living that life. I was starting a new one with Damon and I was really loving it right now.

"Yes I did say that, but we need to settle down sometime right?" In all truth's, we were running right now. We both knew that we were running from our past and that's not something I wanted to do. I wanted to relax every now and then. I didn't want end up the Trevor and Rose. Damon pushed some hair out of my face.

"Of course not, if you want to go home, then let's go home," A light peck on the lips and Damon was packing our bags. We took the next flight to London. I slept on Damon's shoulder while he held my hand. I felt like I was sleeping all the time now, but I guess I was feeling a little home sick. It would be nice to get back to the boarding house and just relax for a little while.

We got on another plan to New York and then we would drive the rest of the way home. Damon would, I wasn't driving.

Damon hauled me out of the Camero and carried me to the Boarding House Bridal style.

"Damon," I giggled. He kicked open the door and shut it with his foot. We were up in his room in a matter of seconds. He tossed me on his bed and threw his clothes off. I tossed mine aside and threw myself on him pressing him against the door with my body.

"You think you are so strong Mr. Salvatore," My hand trailed down his chest slowly being a little tease. This grabbed his attention. As much as Damon liked to be the one in control, I knew it always turned him on when I was the one controlling him.

"I know I'm strong, you have nothing against me Gilbert," Damon took me by the arms and twisted me around so my chest was against the door and his body was on top of mine pressing me against the cool wood. I gasped feeling his arousal pressing into my lower back. "I'm older than you'll ever be, that means I'm stronger," His hot breath washed over the back of my neck sending a new set of chills through me. Damon was guiding himself into me slowly. He was so dominating and this position was completely new for me. I loved the way his body molded against my own, it fit perfectly. When his movements started, I about lost it. Damon turned my face slightly so he could lock his lips with my own. It was hard to kiss a panting Damon though. His kiss was sloppy and rough. He just needed more of me to touch. His thrusts became uneven. I knew him taking me like this against the door was an erotic sight for him.

"Ugh, you're so fucking beautiful Elena," The door began to move with our thrusts and I was going to make it too much longer.

"Damon, I'm.." I could manage to get words out. My vision went white and my insides clenched around Damon's hard member. He growled wrapping his arms around me and guiding me to the bed. We fell together in a hot tangled mess. Hands all over each other. He was to good looking for his own good.

Damon was about to plunge into my body once more when there was a knock on the door. Damon growled in frustration throwing a pillow towards his door.

"Elena no, please don't get it stay with me," He wined like a two year old. I rolled my eyes at him and threw on his shirt and my panties. That was it. I wanted whoever was at the door to see that I was in the middle of something. My hair was still messy, and my cheeks were flushed from my recent orgasm. I looked just like sex. I answered the door slowly holding onto it as I opened it.

"Hello Elena, it's good to see you again. Is Damon home?" her voice was cool and calm, slight cockiness within it. Her hair was curled and I wanted to slam the door in her face, but I couldn't bring myself to move. We had just gotten back. Of course she was waiting for me.

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter. That was shorter than I ever thought it would be. Hope you liked this one! Added a bit of smut in there :P Tee hee. I will try and update sooner I promise.

Silenttearsgentletouches


	10. Forever and Ever

"Elena, whoever it is tell them to go away," Damon half naked waltzed up behind me apparently not seeing who was at the door.

"I see that I have interrupted you two," Katherine looked Damon up and down with lusting eyes. I suddenly felt like the protective one. I knew what she was up to and I didn't want her anywhere near Damon. Even though I knew that Damon would always be loyal to me, I still didn't trust her. She always had a way of getting what she wanted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Katherine simply walked in because she was already invited in earlier.

"No need to be so grouchy Damon, can't I just come over for a visit with you two, I mean you guys have been gone for 3 months, I need you two to catch me up on all the details of your travels," she made her self comfortable on the couch.

"Get out before I rip your heart out Katherine," Damon growled at her. I had no doubt in my mind that Damon would rip her heart out right in front of me, but it was the fact that if he had the heart to do it to the woman that he loved so long ago.

"Damon, we've been over this a thousand times before, we both know the outcome of this," She smiled placing her hand on his chest. I hissed and threw her off of him.

"Get out of this house before I rip your heart out myself," I wasn't sure I was willing to do it, nor would Damon let me put myself into that much danger. But I had enough of her toying around. I wanted her gone just as much as Damon did.

"You two are funny. I believe Elena has more guts than you do Damon," Katherine just keep poking that stick in Damon's side, trying to irritate him. I could see from the look in his eyes that it was working. Damon had her pinned to the wall in a flash.

"You don't think I'll kill you do you?" Damon growled right in her face. She simply smiled.

"I know you don't have it in you Damon, you never did," That smile just stayed there and I stayed glued to the floor where I was. I couldn't help but watch in awe. I didn't want anything to happen to Damon. Katherine was an evil bitch that could pretty much do anything she wanted. I just hoped that Damon had enough strength in him to finally finish her. In one fluid motion Damon's hand was through her chest and ripping out the red beating organ. She gasped blood pouring from her lips.

"I'm stronger than you thought Katherine and you will never walk this Earth ever again," Katherine dropped to the floor and Damon dropped her heart as well. I honestly didn't think that Damon had it in him. I never thought he would actually be able to kill the great Katherine. He looked up at me, his eyes dark.

"Elena, I'm so sorry you had to see that, I didn't mean for you to see that, I just," I was in his face kissing him hard before he had a chance to say anything more.

"Don't talk Damon, she dead now. It's all over," I was so happy I wanted to cry. Katherine was finally gone and we had nothing to worry about now. Damon and I could live in peace and not worry. Even with bloody hands he held me close in his arms. I was so proud of him. Everything would be fine now. Forever and ever.

Silenttearsgentletouches: I hate to say it, but this story is officially finished. I'm also sorry to say that I was running out of ideas and no longer getting the same kind of inspiration for it. I apologize! Hope you enjoyed it non the less :P I'll be coming out with more Damon and Elena fanfictions very shortly! I have a lot of new ideas rolling about in my crazy mind :P Thanks again everyone who reviewed and favorited this story and the one before it! Greatly appreciated all your support and comments.


End file.
